Kyon's Alter Mental State
by hoboswitness
Summary: After Kyon gets in a mishap with a man holding a gun, will Kyon be able to keep up with blackouts, short-term memory, a voice in his head, and on top of all that, Itsuki getting in his personal life! If you didn't realize that the previous statement was meant to be a question, keep reading. And just so everyone knows, yes this is a yaoi... Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1: It's Hot in Summer

It's Hot In Summer (duh)

It's hot. Burning hot.

The temperature was above 100 degrees and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing. Why exactly am I trudging myself up this hill for no apparent reason.

_Flashback_

"Kyon, don't you want to do something exciting?" Haruhi asked for about the hundredth time that day.

"Not particularly." I wasn't really feeling up to her eccentricities that day.

"Too bad, tomorrow we'll search for excitement!"

"Why?"

"Because, that makes life more interesting! It's summer, and besides, do you have anything better to do?"

"Well, I'm sure I could-"

"Get ready Kyon! The SOS Brigade is going to meet at the station tomorrow at noon."

_Flashback ends here_

So now me and Haruhi are 'looking for excitement', while Koizumi, Miss Asahina, and Nagato were probably chilling out on the other side of town.

The only reason I agreed to go was because if I didn't, Haruhi would go into some weird and freaky depressive state, and the world would be in danger.

Yeah, my life is just _awesome_ like that.

So Haruhi and I have been walking for a couple hours now, and I was getting pretty tired. (Did I mention it was hot and the middle of summer?)

Strangely, after our hours of silence, it was broken by non-other that the evil brunette beside me.

"Kyon, let's see if anything strange is down this street."

We turned left, and I realized it wasn't a street. Just a stupid alley.

"Haruhi, I don't think-"

"Kyon, I heard something," and she took off running, pulling me by my collar. Any random guy on the street should've realized that they should pull out their cell phones to notify police that I was being pulled into a dark alley by a seemingly-crazy teenage girl. Oddly no one even noticed.

We stopped at a dead-end.

"Dammit, I swore I heard something." I was going to comment with a smart-alic remark, but that's when I felt something cold against the back of my neck.

Haruhi turned to look at me and looked… disappointed?

No, shocked… definitely shocked.

A dark voice then said, "Pull out your wallet and you won't get hurt." That's when I heard the click. And I realized there was a gun to my head, and I was being robbed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Feeling in my Pants

**Chapter 2: The Bad Feeling in my Pants**

"Look, I don't want any trouble." I said wishing that this wasn't happening. Hopefully this would just blow over, because I had the strange realization that I really had to pee.

Then started yelling at me. He obviously wasn't playing any games.

"Okay, okay!" I pulled out my wallet and took out all my money. "Here, 500 yen. It's all I have." Haruhi cleaned me out at the café.

"He gave me a weird look and I'm pretty sure he said something like, "What the hell is this!" But he was mostly just mumbling to himself, giving me a stare like Haruhi's that basically meant- I want you dead.

Haruhi just stood there in shock. Probably unsure of what to do. Who could blame her. I was shacking in fear.

I opened my wallet for him to see that there was nothing inside. Hopefully he'd just go away (and by some slim chance give me back my money).

Wrong.

He looked at me in disgust. Like I was the bad guy. Right. Because I'm the guy holding a gun to another guy's head.

He noticed that I had trailed off into my own train of thought and got mad. He took the gun and put it right to my temple.

Ssssss. No Kyon! HOLD IT IN, HOLD IT IN!

This is not the way I thought I'd go:

Peeing my pants… in a dark alley… with Haruhi… and getting shot. Why couldn't I of just died in my sleep?

Once I got into high school I really thought I'd die if Haruhi wanted to kill me for her own entertainment.

But now I'm pretty sure this is it.

My train of thought was broken when Haruhi freaked out. Her legs became shaky and stumbled to the ground. She looked like a scared little girl about to cry.

The gun-holder saw her pain and pointed the gun towards Haruhi's sad face. "All righty, you're first."

I couldn't take it.

"No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I pushed him back onto the ground (sure, I hated Haruhi at times, but I wasn't going to do nothing and let her die) and he… fell asleep? No, unconscious is more likely.

I could almost hear him hit the ground before he hit it.

Stupid Kyon, why would you think he's asleep.

_Shut up, it was a near death experience._

Great, now I'm fighting my subconscious.

That's when I, (for some odd reason), fell on my knees.

I was shaky. Yet, I couldn't really move. Then I fell on my back, to only see the dark grey sky.

"Kyon?" Haruhi yelled getting to her feet, rushing to my side. I didn't understand. What was happening to me?

I suddenly felt a sharp stinging in my chest. I looked down to see it leaking.

And that's when I got it.

Me falling down, the leaking of my chest, Haruhi's strange reaction, the ringing in my ear, and the bad feeling in my pants.

I've just been shot.


	3. Chapter 3:Bedrest

Chapter 3: Bedrest

I woke up in a slightly (that's an understatement) disturbing room. It had white walls, white floor, white ceiling, white- you get the point.

Opening my eyes was definitely a punch to the face.

The SOS Brigade was in front of me (God, so many contrasting colors. Please make them stop!).

Haruhi was sitting on the end of my bed, complaining about the recent news on the TV.

Mikuru wasn't really talking, more of just nodding her head (knowing the future and all, the news was probably no shock to her). And she was also wearing her adorable pink nurse cosplay.

And that's when I realized I was in a hospital (that would explain the blinding fluorescent lighting). Haruhi just made her wear the 'appropriate' attire.

How long had I been sleeping.

…dead?

Nagato was reading a book by the window side, not at all fazed by Haruhi's bickering. For the most part, this looked like a normal SOS Brigade day. But where was…

"Well, look who's awake," …Koizumi.

I yelped like a small dog. He was right beside me, less than a foot from my face.

"Koizumi… get out of… my face… before I hurt you," my voice was much weaker than I had expected.

"I'll do as you wish," the esper said, slowing stepping back towards the wall, "but you're in no condition to do me any bodily harm." He then flashed that smile of his, he loves to scare me with so much.

"Is this better?" he asked.

"Much," I said in a not much stronger voice. It sounded like I was going through puberty all over again.

The alien, time-traveler, and crazy god-like teenage girl in the room noticed that we were talking. _How couldn't they?_

Miss Asahina was the first to react.

"K-Kyon! I-I-I thought I'd n-never see you again!" then she bolted toward my other side and gave me a small hug. I could tell Koizumi's face was almost jealous because he got yelled at and she didn't. Was it just me, or did she notice too, because she hugged me even tighter.

At any other time, this would've been one of the happiest days of my life. The cutest girl in the world, _wearing ridiculously revealing clothing,_ was hugging me.

Sadly, my happiness quickly faded. Asahina was hugging really hard, or so it seemed. It felt like someone had stabbed me a couple times, about… everywhere in the chest area.

So, even though she only had her arms slightly wrapped around my waist, I cringed in pain.

Asahina noticed my sudden wince, and stepped back.

"O-Oh n-n-no! A-Are you o-okay Kyon? W-Where does i-it hurt?"

"Miss Asahina," I said reassuringly, "let me answer your questions one at a time.

Backtracking what she had said, "I'm pretty sure I'm fine. It only hurts..." but I wasn't sure how to answer that.

Where did it hurt?

"Kyon... a-are you h-hurt?" she asked again.

"Well," I said, "My chest burns, my head feels like it's going to explode, and my throat is really dry."

"God Kyon," Haruhi yelled, "all you do is complain."

"You're the one to talk," I yelled (well, at least tried to yell) back.

"Oh n-no," Asahina squeaked, "p-please d-don't fight when Kyon is ill."

"Hmph," Haruhi complained, "I'm bored with him anyway."

Maybe she realized that fighting with someone that's in a hospital bed doesn't make you look good.

It was silent for a long time, but maybe I'm just tired.

Finally I worked up a bunch of questions, and decided to ask the main one on my mind.

"So... what exactly happened?" I never said it was a good question.

Haruhi growled.

Asahina squeaked.

And Nagato looked up from her book.

We all sat there until Koizumi noticed the awkward silence and answered me.

"You and Miss Suzumiya were approached by a man of about 20 years of age. And you Kyon, were wounded."

"Oh, well _thanks _captain obvious!" I yelled.

"Was I not detailed enough? Well, from what Miss Suzumiya told us-" but he was cut off by the girl in question.

"You pushed him back and he shot you. Who knew you could be such a badass."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Don't interupt your Brigade Leader! I wasn't finished!

"I _thought _you were a badass," she grinned, "until I realized your... your pants were wet!" she started laughing histarically. Even in a moment like this, Haruhi seested to amaze me.

And with that I did my traditional facepalm, and looked to check my wounds. (I was very shocked that I wasn't very shocked about the whole _getting shot_ thing. But I've been through enough, _and too tired, _to care.

I was wearing my traditional Saturday shirt, and definitley a different pair of pants.

My pants are so, "Small. Hey, why are my pants so small?"

"How the hell am I suppossed to know!" Haruhi snapped. That's when I realized how stupid that question sounded.

"I don't know," I answered. "They're just so tight fitting." Yes, I realize what I just said. Deal with it.

"I think I can help you, Kyon." Koizumi said, making me feel far more uncomfortable that I already was.

"You peed right?" he said bluntly. "So I let you take mine."

"So you're not wearing pants?"

"No, I always carry an extra pair with me at all times."

"That's not creepy," I said with obvious sarcasm in my voice. "Wait, so these are your pants."

He nodded. "Yup."

Weirdo.

"There's something in the pocket."

"Oh yeah," he then reached under my blanket and felt inside my (his) pocket.

I yelped like a small dog again.

"It's white chocolate! Want some?"

"No. Never had it."

"Try some." he pushed.

"Nah, maybe some other time."

"Oh... well, I'll just put that back in there," but this time when I yelped he just laughed.

"What, Kyon? Not used to people touching you there?"

I was shocked at his sudden change in tone of voice. I looked around.

The rest of the brigade weren't even paying attention.

"Shut up, Koizumi," I said almost blushing.

Wait, WHAT!

No, no, NO!

I'm not blushing. I'm just... feverish. Yeah!

I decided to avoid eyecontact with the brigade for as long as possible, and began to fall asleep.

But before I finally shut my eyes for my soon-to-be slumber I glanced back over at Koizumi.

And he was blushing too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! And I just want to say I'm really sorry that I haven't published since ... ... ... a long time. My computer broke down, and once it started working I worked the story up to chapter 14. I completley forgot about uploading it. I still have lots of editing to do so don't expect them immediantly, but hopefully the next few chapters will come at soon. Please review, and tell me how to be better. I love critism (as long as you have a point to get across). Once again thank you for waiting so long, and of course, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: My Hectic Life

**(A/N: PLEASE READ THIS OR YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND! Okay, any **_**italics**_** is Kyon's crazy voice talking to him. Unless it's part of another sentence. **

**Rule: Normal sentence= Kyon's thoughts**

** Normal sentence + **_**italics word= Kyon emphasizing a word**_

_**Italic sentence= Kyon's voice that talks to him **_

_** (Italic sentence inside parenthasis)= Kyon just being his good 'ol weird self**_

**Sorry if that is hard to understand. It's called "Kyon's Alter Mental State" after all, so might as well make him crazy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: My Hectic Life<em>

I woke up the next morning with a smiley face in mine.

At least it wasn't Koizumi.

It was just my little sister.

She yelled in my ear, hugging me as hard as she could. But I didn't like her as much as I like Asahina-san. So I pushed her off me with no hesitation.

My parents (bet that's the first time you've ever heard me say that statement, huh) said the typical things a parent would say in this situation: "What happened?" "Are you well?" "We're so sorry!" The list can go on forever really.

And after all my explaining, I finally went home.

The man who shot me was deemed crazy, and was sent to jail. He aparently snuck out of a courthouse (ooh, I wonder what he was doing there...), and has now been proven guilty. But I was much too tired to worry about him. It's not like weirder hasn't happened to me.

I guess when I was asleep in the hospital they gave me stitches, because I had a neatly placed, yet nasty looking scar diagonally down my chest where the bullet went through my skin.

It was obviously going to stay there a long time.

During the summer, I started experiencing blackouts, hallucinations, and short-term memory loss (_wait, what was I talking about_) all due to the medication perscribed to me to make the pain in my chest, and throbing headaches go away.

But I'm starting to think that maybe the headaches are from a certain someone. *hint hint, nudge nudge*

Lately, I've also been talking to myself. Not like a normal person. More like as if I'm having conversations with myself. I have a feeling I'm going crazy. But it may be just another side-effect of my meds.

And to top it all off, the worst thing that I ever thought could happen to me, happened. _Besides getting shot, of course. _Asahina gave me a phone call telling me how much she enjoyed our date in the park, and I had no recollection of any so-called _date_.

Maybe Haruhi made her make up that fantasy just to mess with me, but she sounded really serious, so all I can hope is that the swelling in my chest will go away soon. This medication is killing me. _Ironic, right._

There's the voice... again.

Anyways, before I knew it school started, and I was back as a _normal_ highschool boy.

_Well, as normal as a highschool boy can be knowing an alien, time-traveler, esper, and a god. _

During the first month of school I only had to go to the nurses office four times- three because I passed out, and one because I thought a ninja-pirate from space was going to kill me with an orange.

_That was __histaricall__histarical__histairical__. How the fuck do you spell that?_

SHUT UP!

Great.

Now I'm fighting with my subconcious, and it's going off into tangents about spelling histairical histarical historical. Hey, how _do_ you spell that?

Can we go back to reality for a second. So where was I, right! The ninja-pirate from space that was going to kill me with an orange.

Haruhi took my strange outburst as an oppurtunity to say that a ghost possessed my brain, and that's why I was the only one able to see said ninja-pirate... I don't even remember how I got her to stop believing that (probably the memory-loss taking over).

Sure, my teachers didn't like me leaving all the time, and Haruhi definitley didn't like me going to the doctor's office after school, ditching the SOS Brigade. But it's not like I could help it.

You take a bullet to the heart, Haruhi!

But, I couldn't help but be a little annoyed that Haruhi didn't thank me for technically taking a bullet for her, but the sadder thing was her new topic of interest.

And trust me, one little bullet was nothing compared to what was going to happen to me Thursday, September 15, about 3:00 in the clubroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I'd like to say I have an excuse, but I'm really just lazy. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: NOTHING HAPPENED!

_Chapter 5: Nothing Happened!_

My day was pretty normal.

I trudged myelf up the hill to school.

I studied in my classroom.

I went to the SOS Brigade clubroom.

And went home.

NOTHING HAPPENED!

That's at least what I wanted to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprisingly, this chapter has taken me the longest so far to edit.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: What You Might Have Missed

_Chapter 6: What You Might Have Missed in Chapter 5_

Okay. So if anyone asked, I would definitley say that nothing happened. But in the back of mind, I am screaming at myself because I know, for a fact, _something_, had happened.

When heading to the clubroom, I wasn't the least bit concerned about what was going to happen.

I could just immidiantly tell that something was wrong.

First of all, Ms. Asahina wasn't in cosplay, just her regular school uniform. And Haruhi didn't care at all.

And Yuki wasn't reading her regular sciency books. It was a manga. There were two guys on the cover, and I didn't want to have to guess the genre.

And Koizumi was standing by the window, just smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kyon," Haruhi said, "go stand by Itsuki."

Now, you may be thinking to yourself "No Kyon, don't do it!" or perhaps yelling at the page, "Kyon, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" or maybe you're just smirking to yourself in amusment, having a bit of an idea of what was going to happen to me in the near future (you sick bastard!).

But to tell you the truth, I just didn't put 2 and 2 together, in time.

And now I was standing by Koizumi.

I was about to question why I had to stand here, but I was cut off Haruhi (she's been doing that a lot lately).

"Itsuki, just like we planned!"

An that's when I felt something warm press against my face. (And it wasn't your typical *insert whatever is warm and usually pressed against your face here* pressed against my face either).

It was Koizumi!

His lips were on mine!

And with that, Haruhi snapped a picture on the camera, and my adventure had started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me how I did. I accept _constructive_ critism. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

_Chapter 7: The Aftermath (Figurativaly Speaking)_

Now I know that was a little too long for a prolouge, but that's just it. The first six chapters were just a prolouge.

_Didn't you say something like that when Haruhi disappeared _(A/N: Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya)? _Because I'm pretty sure you did._

I'm getting pretty sick of talking to you, little voice thing in my head. You know I'm not very original.

Anyways...

I was greeted by my little sister when I got home. And I was so out of it that I was surprised when she jumped on my back (even though she does it every time, and it's to be expected of her).

I don't know, I guess I had a lot on my mind.

_You guess?_

After I realized (kind of) what was going on, pushed Koizumi off of me, and regained my senses- things were explained to me.

Haruhi was the first one to start talking, "Good job, Itsuki! Kyon would have never done it if we told him about it!"

"Okay... I'm really confused," I said, "What the hell just happened?"

"...well, Mikuru didn't have enough fanboys! So... I took the liberty of taking that cute picture of you and Itsuki... and I'll put it on the website! We'll attract people for sure!"

I looked around the room.

Haruhi was pointing her finger at my face like she always was.

Nagato had (almost) a scowl on her face.

Ms. Asahina looked really scared, although I wasn't sure too entirely why.

But Koizumi looked a lot different than what he usually did.

He didn't have his fake smile, more of a sad frown. His face was bright red, and he was looking at the floor with the occasional glance up at me, biting his lip.

_He kind of reminds me of when Tamaki in OHSHC found out that Haruhi Fujioka was a girl._

"Now is not the time" I thought to myself.

Of course, I'd like to say I wasn't making the same expression as he was.

_You are,_ said the voice.

But why would Koizumi do something he obviously didn't want to do?

Of course. Because if he denied the idea, Haruhi would destroy the world.

Besides, I don't think Koizumi knows how to say no. He's Haruhi's _yes man_.

But _I_ can say something about it... and I definitley will.

"Haruhi- you can't just boss people around just so you can get whatever you want!"

"Kyon, I'm your Brigade Leader! Don't yell at me!"

"Haruhi- SHUT UP! Let me finish! Why would you do something like this? Koizumi didn't want to do... that!"

"Well, Koizumi gladly agreed!" she yelled back.

But I had more up my sleeve.

"Look at him! Does he look glad to you?"

We both looked at Koizumi, and he knew it was his turn to say something... but he didn't. He just looked at Haruhi and did a little fake smile. But when gaze crossed over to me, he looked down and returned to his sad expression. He then regained redness in his face and bit his lip again.

"See!" Haruhi yelled, "he's fine!"

"Whatever!" I screamed. "Just don't expect me to come to the clubroom tomorrow!"

Haruhi didn't seem to catch what I was really saying. "What, you have a doctor's appointment again tomorrow? 'Cause I'm not going to feel bad for you!"

"No Haruhi," I said in almost a whispered tone, "I'm just not coming."

And with that, I stomped out of the room, walked home, and didn't turn back once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I never update and all that. But it's just the beginning of summer vacation and I plan on finishing this very soon.**

_Voice in my head- STOP YOUR LIES ALREADY_

**Shut up voice...**


	8. Chapter 8:Skinny Girls, Fat Men and Itsu

_Chapter 8: Skinny Girls, Fat Men, and Itsuki Koizumi_

The next day at school was mostly normal. Haruhi was behind me in class, sighing at her desk, looking out the window.

But after school I didn't go to the clubroom. I just went home.

Sure, it would get Haruhi mad, but she deserved it. She always was taking things way too far.

Because, this time, I technically kissed a man.

_Boy._

"SHUT UP!" I kept mumbling to myself. "It doesn't matter, boy or man, I kissed Itsuki Koizumi."

Koizumi's just... not my type. I like people with a feminine body type. No boobs, no Kyon.

_Wow, you're not shallow. _

Did I mention my voice is very sarcastic?

"Yeah well," I whispered to myself, walking up to my house, "I'm okay with that."

_Kyon, a fat man could technically have boobs. _

"I'm not attracted to fat men. I like skinny girls."

"Mom, Kyon's talking to himself, again!" my sister started yelling.

I began walking to my room, already hating where my conversation was going.

_But isn't Koizumi just a skinny girl himself?_

"Stop acting poetic. Of course, I would agree with you if you told me that he wasn't the straightest person you knew."

_Well duh, he's the only guy I can imagine skipping through a meadow happily. _

"I can also picture him kissing a man." I told myself. Wait, not picture.

_Remember._

Thinking back on it (trust me I don't try to), I think he put his tongue on my mouth.

He held me close, my chest touching his. His hands were pulling me in, yet trying to keep me distant.

I guess I kind of understand that. No passion, good picture for Haruhi...

_Forgetting something..._

DAMMIT!

I forgot to confinscate the picture!

Now there's a yaoi picture of me on the internet.

Good thing no one goes on the SOS Brigade website.

Well, exept the computer club president (not that I care about his opinion of me anyway).

But knowing Haruhi, she'll tell Tsuruya to look, and she'll tell everybody.

_Fuckin' blabbermouth._

For once, I agree with you.

It's bad enough everyone at school already thinks I'm crazy for being _friends_ with Haruhi.

But now they know I'm gay.

_Kyon, did you just say what I thought you said?_

"Oh crap, did I just say...?"

_Yup. _

I just said: Now they _know _I'm gay.

The correct word should be _think. _

_Sure, it is. _

"No! I'm straight! End of story."

_Or are you?_

"SHUT UP!"

"Kyon, why are you talking to yourself?"

It was just my loli little sister.

"Um... no reason. What do you want?"

"Mom says it's time for dinner."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Mom says you can't skip like last time. Besides you have to take your pills with a full stomach. Doctor said so."

"Ugg, tell mom I think I'm getting better. I don't need the medication anymore."

_What, trying to get rid of me?_

"Kyon, stop arguing with your sister! Come down and eat!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay!" I yelled back grumbly.

After dinner I headed up to my room.

Too tired to do anything I didn't even change as I got into bed.

I turned off the light, but couldn't stop thinking about yesterday.

Now that I think about it, anytime I ever see Koizumi I'm going to freak out.

It's like when Mikuru's future self came to me and showed me her star-shaped mole. I felt like I was going to fall over just by having a conversation with her.

Interrupting my thoughts, I heard a rustling from outside. My window opened, a shadow moved across my floor, and my light turned on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Please review and give me critisism and all that. **

**This was my favorite chapter to write.**

**And on a random note, does anyone else feel like Kyon's inner voice should be named Fred... he just feels like a Fred, you know.**


	9. Chapter 9: Creepy Figure in my Bedroom

_Chapter 9: The Creepy Figure in my Bedroom_

The person that stood before me was Itsuki Koizumi.

_Speak of the devil. _

"Oh, shut up," I whispered.

"...what?" Koizumi asked.

"Don't _what? _me. What are you doing in here?" I asked, sounding like a complete asshole for no real reason.

"Sorry to bother you, Kyon. Were you sleeping?" he asked with a plastic smile on his face.

_Even though his smile is fake, there's no doubt in my mind that he's still dashingly handsome. You have feelings for Koizumi, Kyon. Don't act like you don't. _

"Shut up!"

_Kyon, I'm just a figment of your imagination. We have the same thoughts. _

"That's a lie!"

_The cake is a lie!_

"I've never even played Portal!"

I looked up, remembering Koizumi was still in front of me.

_Good thing you didn't say anything _too_ stupid._

I stared at the esper, quite embarrassed by my outburst.

He looked back at me, with a really confused look on his face, like it was a joke, and he was waiting for the punchline.

"...sorry. It's the, uh... it's nothing." I said.

_Nothing? What am I? Dirt!_

SHUT UP! I thought _inside my head._

He still just stood there silent.

"Again, sorry. It's been a long week... what are you doing here?" I said, my voice cracking.

_Don't ignore me!_

Ignoring the voice completley, I waited for Koizumi.

"Well," Koizumi started, still a little confused, "you know how I wasn't at school today? I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you 'I'm sorry' if I caused you any discomfort the other day."

"Um... Koizumi, I really appreciate that," I said half-heartedly, "but couldn't this have waited. I didn't even know you weren't at school today. And why are you in my room!"

_Kyon, slow down. You sound like a crack addict. _

Koizumi must have been thinking the same thing, because he gave me a funny look. "I have something else to tell you. I just... wait, how did you not know I wasn't at school?" His eyes got big, like an anime character **(A/N: Oh the irony)** "I didn't go to the clubroom. Unless you... YOU DIDN'T GO!" he yelled. (By the way I've never heard Koizumi yell before, so that was a little shocking).

"...no- why?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!"

"About what?"

"ABOUT NOT GOING!"

"What are you talking about- apparently you didn't go either."

"I WAS... busy." he said lowering his voice.

_Yeah he was. _

I took a deep breath, trying not to punch my own skull. "What could you be possibly busy with? All you're supposed to do is to observe Haruhi and fight those-"

...

"Oh..."

Koizumi didn't go to school because of closed space.

It was right about now I noticed a couple of pink bruises on his cheek and he was breathing pretty hard.

We looked at the ground in unison.

I know it made me sound like a little kid, but all I could think of to say was, "Get out of my room."

As if on cue, my ceiling was smashed into a billion peices. I looked above me and saw one of those blue monster things.

_Shinjin. _

Whatever.

Koizumi looked at me, gave a small sigh, and said a word I thought I'd never hear the young esper ever say:

"Shit."

He picked me up, jumped out of the second-story window and landed on his feet like a cat. He ran across the street and set me down.

Now I'm really glad I didn't change before I got into bed.

I don't really like the idea of a guy who kissed me in the last 48 hours to carry me in my underwear.

_Do you like the idea of a regular guy carrying you while you're in your underwear?_

"Now is not the time..." I mumbled.

Koizumi looked back at me, probably just thinking I was talking about the blue-

_-shinjin._

Ugg.

I heard a small groan echo through the night, and it took me a second to realize it came from me.

"...are you all right, Kyon?" the esper asked.

"Yeah, my... uh... chest hurts."

I felt an intense feeling, crawling up my spine.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" Koizumi asked (a bit too nicely if you ask me).

_Come on, Kyon. This is your chance. SHOW SOME SKIN!_

"I'm not gay!"

...

"...oh, Kyon. I didn't mean it like that... I just, um..."

I looked at Koizumi, realizing that he thought that I just yelled at him. He probably feels awful. To him, I won't let him get anywhere near me, because of what Haruhi made him do in the clubroom the other day.

Of course, I really _didn't _want him to see my chest, but I didn't want to lose what's left of my pride by apologizing either.

"No... I was just talking to my... I mean, it doesn't hurt that much." But the truth was, it hurt.

A lot.

Avoiding my gaze from Koizumi, I watched the _shinjin _destroy my house.

_Kyon, aren't you forgetting something..?_

"Oh crap! My family! They're still-"

"Don't worry, they're fine." Koizumi said, cutting me off, almost rudely.

"What do you mean 'they're fine'? Where are they?"

"I moved them to a safer facility."

"And they went with you voluntarily?"

_Well, Koizumi is quite the charmer. _

"If you mean, 'did I use cloroform', that's a yes."

I paused at this.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you? You knew that the shinjin was going to come to my house!"

"I'll be back," he said, turning into his esper form, completley ignoring me.

_Hey, I know a certain someone who's been doing that to me, lately._

"Your not a person, like you said yourself, your a figment of my imagination."

_Don't ignore me. I bet you don't even know my name. _

"I don't even know my own name anymore."

_You don't?_

"No, it's been a loooong time since I've heard it."

_Well, do you want to know my name?_

"No."

Ignoring the voice again, I looked at Koizumi, feeling bad I had yelled at him, and couldn't help him in any way.

Wait a second...

...we're not in closed space. My family's here.

_It's Fred, by the way. _

Did Haruhi get mad enough that the difference between closed space and our world was no longer a fine line?

_That seems a little selfish on her part, don't you think?_

For once I agree with you.

Just because I don't like kissing Koizumi, doesn't mean the world should be destroyed!

Life wasn't that bad. Hell, I'd kiss Koizumi everyday for the rest of my life if it meant living one more day...

Okay, maybe that's a lie.

_And MAYBE it's the truth!_

"Guess who MAYstop taking his medication to make the voices stop."

_Wow, that didn't make you sound completley insane._

...

"Point taken..."

I know I complain a lot, but I like playing othello with Koizumi, Mikuru's sweet tea, Nagato's unhelpful explanations, and even Haruhi's bickering. It didn't matter that Koizumi kissed me, and I have a voice in my head, and my chest is pounding.

I like my life.

All while rambling to myself, Koizumi was fighting the shinjin, and I began to feel extremely bad that I couldn't do anything except stand there, complaining to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another shinjin walking towards me. I of course, being a weenie, began to run away from it.

And do you want to know how my body got to an anti-climactic limp state on the ground? The shinjin didn't hit me, or stomp on me, or hurt me in any other way.

I tripped on a rock.

I landed on my chest, and everything turned into a blur. A million questions began going through my mind.

Why did my chest hurt?

How did Koizumi know the shinjin was going to come to my house?

Are we in closed space? And if so, why is my family here?

And why isn't Sailor Moon on TV anymore?

_What?_

...

I don't know why I said that, but I do know that the last thing I saw was red liquid seeping through my shirt, leaking onto the street, and I had no other choice but to close my eyes, and pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it takes me so long to update, my brother refuses to be my beta-reader because he doesn't like the idea that his younger sister reads/writes yaoi. **

**I felt like I had to do the whole 'cloroform' thing, because I thought it would be funny.**

**And the Sailor Moon thing: I found out recently that Sailor Moon used to be on TV, AND I HAD TO WATCH IT ONLINE (although I did get bored after 2 seasons).**

**This has been my longest chapter so far at over 1500 words! **

**The next chapter is going to be from Koizumi's POV, and then only 1 or 2 chapters after that, so this story is coming to a fast end. **

**Give me critism in your reviews please... (insert kitty-cat face here)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Shinjin

_Chapter 10: The Shinjin _

_Koizumi's POV_

_Why is Kyon so mad at me? _I thought.

If anyone should be mad it should be me.

He thinks that I wanted to kiss him just for him to...

God, how could I have feelings for such a moron?

Doesn't Kyon realize how much he's confusing me.

Sure, I started the kiss, but he...

But no... now I'm fighting a shinjin because he couldn't just sit akwkwardly in the clubroom for a couple hours.

And I'm the only one fighting, because all of the other espers have either died, or have been severely injured.

This is not my day.

In the middle of my thinking, my cellphone rang.

"God dammit!" I made sure to yell that _before _answering.

"Hello?" I said with a happy-go-lucky smile, changing my attitude completley.

"Itsuki!" yelled a familiar voice, "do you see that blue thing? It's a couple blocks from my house. I can see it from my window! There's no way you can't see it! I'm gonna call the others! Follow the blue light!"

_*beep, beep*_

Haruhi Suzumiya hung up on me.

Damn. This is not going as planned.

At this rate the world will be destroyed in about half an hour. And I'm supposed to meet Suzumiya-san here in my regular form.

"Well that's a problem," I said transforming back, looking over at Kyon.

...

"Kyon..."

He layed on the ground, blood seeping out of his shirt.

"And that is a bigger problem."

I could have had Kyon be Haruhi's voice of reason, but now it's up to me, and the others...

What am I saying? Nagato and Asahina won't help. Nagato 'observes', while Asahina-san... isn't very good at the whole _convincing _thing.

But how could I convince Miss Suzumiya that there is nothing wrong with our world.

Remembering Kyon was still on the ground, I ran over to him, lifting his shirt up to reveal his stitches were split open.

_"Why does he still have stitches?"_ I thought.

It didn't matter, what did matter is that he needed help.

But what ambulance is going to come here, without asking questions about the shinjin?

No one, that's who.

I could always call the Organization. But they're already worried about all the injuries of fallen espers.

Not knowing what else to do, I took off his shirt, rapping him with my spare pair of slacks.

I knew they would come in handy one day.

But it didn't stop the blood.

So this is why his chest hurt, huh?

I was soon interuppted by Suzumiya pulling Asahina and Nagato behind her, shamelessly.

"Kyon didn't pick up his phone!" Haruhi yelled. But she stopped when she saw the boy in question on the ground.

She sat next to him, as I was, and started asking questions immediantly.

"What happened to Kyon?"

I felt kind of bad that I didn't know. I could say that the shinjin did it, but I know it had something to do with his chest.

Maybe if I tell her that it was the shinjin's fault, she wouldn't find them so _interesting. _

"The shin-" (no Itsuki, stay in character), "I mean...um, that thing!" I said, sounding like an idiot.

"But that thing looks harmless!"

Are you kidding me?

"What else would do that to Kyon?"

She just looked at me, "Kyon's fine, he's still breathing."

Haruhi then put her hand on his chest and waited.

...

I saw a small tear come out of her eye.

She then put her hand to his neck.

...

From the looks of it, Kyon was never going to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know... I haven't updated in awhile because of family stuff. I'm sorry if you don't like Koizumi's character because I kind of made him an a**hole. *SPOILER* But you'll find out in later chapters that he has every right to be. Only 3 chapters left.**

**Please review because it helps me become a better author... and helps remind me I have fanfiction to write. **

**I just recently checked my email and who would of guessed that it told me how many people have favorited my story. **

**Thank you so much for all of you that have read the story from the very beginning (I started this story over a year ago). Thank you for supporting me even though I'm lazy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Same Yet Still Creepy Figu

_Chapter 11: Same (Yet Still Creepy) Figure in my Bedroom_

_Kyon's POV_

I woke up, mostly unsure of where I was. I mean, yeah, I was in my room, but I last remember being with Koizumi.

He opened my window, and invaded my room. It was dark, and I was in my bed. That seems to fit the discription.

But where was Koizumi?

As if on cue, an arm reached over my shoulder and touched my chest.

I, (scared out of my mind) flung the beast towards the wall.

Oh, it's not a beast, it's just Koizumi.

_Koizumi is one sexy beast. _

Welcome back voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he yelled.

_I HAVE AN IDEA!_

Thank you, voice, for recapturing the first episode.

I lay in my bed, looking at Koizumi, who was currently in collateral with the wall. He turned, then rubbed his eyes, "Oh, it's you Kyon. Are you feeling any better?" He asked it as if his last remark hadn't happened.

"Did you drug me?" I yelled.

"Um... what?" he got a confused look on his face.

"Why were you in my bed?" I questioned.

But he just laughed.

"Oh, you thought..." but he just started laughing his head off. "No, Kyon, don't you remember at all?"

I thought at this. "You... kissed me."

He nodded his head.

"Man I was just hoping that was just a dream."

"Ouch... alright, do you remember what happened after that?"

"You... raped me?"

"Do you remember that- or are you just thinking that? Because if it's a memory, that was just a dream, and at the moment we don't have time to discuss that right now. Perhaps another time."

His lips started forming a grin, because he knew he was just making me uncomfortable.

"Shut up! I had no dreams like that!"

"Well... good. That makes my job a little bit easier."

"What?" I asked.

"...do you remember the shinjin?" he asked, now switching to serious mode.

"The what now?"

_I believe you once referred to them as 'Blue Monster Thingy'._

"You know... the-"

"Nevermind. Yeah, I remember."

"Okay then. Well they ventured their way into our world."

It was all starting to come back to me. I nodded, a sign that told him to continue.

"But it's okay now. They disappeared."

"Out of nowhere?"

His smile quickly faded.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed that... well, let's just say I did the same thing you did when you were trapped in closed space."

"You... kissed Haruhi?" I asked a little confused.

"Well... no..."

"Then what did you do?"

"I just performed a task to make Suzumiya happy."

My mind started thinking of all sorts of things he could of done to Haruhi.

He quickly noticed the look on my face and tried to explain himself, "No, nothing like that, you pervert! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Apparently, 'cause I got nothing."

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Okay then... you were passed out on the ground... and you weren't breathing, so I..." he stopped and looked at the floor. "You hate me, don't you?"

"Koizumi, what are you talking about? I don't hate you."

"No, Kyon, it's just... you weren't breathing. So I gave you CPR. I don't know how I knew, I just guessed. But... eventually you started to breathe, and I... you never woke up, and it was hard to fully grasp that you were okay.

"When you started to breathe again, I was so relieved... I just couldn't help myself. I kissed you. I couldn't... wouldn't... anyway, Suzumiya saw it all. The next thing I remember was you smacking me against the wall, accusing me of rape.

"So let me ask you again. Do you hate me?"

Koizumi kissed me- simply because he wanted to. Yeah, sure, you could say he did it to get the shinjin (wow, I remembered it that time) to go away. But the tone of his voice said that was a lie.

Why does he have to be such an idiot?

Of course I don't hate Koizumi. But I don't like him like that.

_Liar._

I sigh escaped my lips. "No Koizumi, I don't hate you."

"It's just that," he continued, "when you kissed me in the clubroom-"

"You mean when you kissed me," I corrected.

"You know what I mean."

"No Koizumi. You're a good friend and all, but I'm never admitting to kissing you."

"You kissed me back," he whispered.

"...I did not!" How could he say something like that.

"No? Then why do I recall you tongue making its way down my throat."

I stopped.

I didn't quite remember that part.

He kissed... me.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You thought I was going to take forever to update, didn't you? Nope. I finally just finished Chapter 12, and only have to edit it. Note: it mentions something that happened in earlier chapters, and I hate to make you do this, but if you think you need a refresher you may need to reread some stuff. I don't want to give it away, so I'll just tell you its in one of the earlier chapters.**

**Please review, and give constructive critism, and all that.**

**And I currently, in early-July 2012, have yet to have put out any more stories. But hopefully in a few weeks I'll start putting out stuff for TMOHS,_ almost all ItsuKyon_, and some Vocaloid fanfics. Both of the Vocaloid ones are tragedy's, and the TMOHS range from romance, to comedy, to (I think, don't quote me on this) to horror.**

**Thank you for supporting me for so long, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: False Memory

_Chapter 12: False Memory_

After that, I nearly fainted.

He was just messing with me... I mean, why would I kiss Koizumi?

_I can think of a couple of reasons why..._

My stomach began to turn.

Koizumi looked at me kind of confused. "You mean, you don't remember? Or do you just choose not to admit it?"

"...What are you talking about!" I yelled, "You..." my mouth became unable to speak.

"Kyon, that's what you made yourself want to believe. Would you care to hear how I remember it?"

Even though I didn't want to, my head started nodding up and down, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Okay then... The day before the kiss, after the club meeting, Suzumiya pulled me aside and asked me if I would be willing to do... poses with you. Looking back on it, I wish I would have said yes."

"...so you finally said 'no' to Haruhi?"

"Not exactly," he continued, "I told her how it would be uncomfortable for you if we did." Then in Koizumi's best Haruhi voice, "'Well, okay, we'll only do one, but it has to be very good!'

"And when she explained further, I figured one unexpected kiss would be better than 20, 30 or possibly 50 embarrassing poses.

"I hoped it would just end quickly, and you'd get over it. But after it happened, _I _couldn't."

"Koizumi! That still doesn't mean anything. I never kissed you!"

"No? Would you like to see the picture?"

"You have it!"

"Well... a copy. I don't look at it or anything if that's what you're worried about." he said pulling it out of his wallet.

I didn't really want to believe him, but it was hard not to. He had hard evidence.

_...hard?_

Sigh.

In the picture, (god, does Haruhi have an HD camera?) it shows Koizumi holding my shoulders, our chests touching; like I remembered. Both of our eyes closed, bodies relaxed.

And oddly enough there was a strange lump in his cheek.

Sure enough... that was my tongue.

But I don't have feelings for Koizumi.

_Sure you don't._

Think back, Kyon! What do you remember?

_You're thinking in third-person again Kyon._

Shut up! You don't know anything!

_You're just not thinking hard enough. Heh-heh... hard._

...

"I just..." Koizumi started, "after the kiss you got really mad, and I got quite embarrassed and confused."

He then gave me that look he gave me in the clubroom. He was looking down, embarrassed and confused. Blushing... waiting for an answer.

But I wasn't sure what to say.

"Is i-it," he studdered-

(May I mention I've never seen him studder before...

_EVER!_

You just like to hear yourself talk don't you?)

"because you... like me and didn't want them to know, or were you just in the moment, or..."

"..."

"Kyon! Stop playing with my head! I need to know!"

"Why?"

_Good job, Kyon. You're like the captain of stupid questions. _

"I just want to know if I made a mistake..."

He was looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Kyon, the shinjin were everywhere. They one by one started breaking out, yet I still had access to my powers. Closed space and our world were becoming one.

"I figured there was nothing we could do... and it was over."

His hair started swaying as wind came through the open window.

The moonlight revealed the bruises all over his face, covering his arms.

"..."

"I thought I had more time, and I went to go find you. Thank god you were sleeping and not- well, you know... the other thing many teenage boys do in the privacy of their bedrooms." he chuckled at his own joke.

"I wanted to talk to you. At least give you something."

He then handed me a candy bar.

White chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're confused about the last line, don't say I didn't warn you. I told you to look in early chapters of the story. If you're still confused, it's in Chapter 3. **

**My stupid moment of the day: I was listening to random songs on youtube. I started really liking this one song, and I was all like, "Where have I heard this before?"**

**I eventually found out it was from School Days, and I nearly shit my pants. (If you don't know what School Days is, don't bother. At first it pulls you in by saying it's a romantic/comedy. Then you watch every episode in one night:**

**Ep. 1- This is pretty good.**

**Ep. 2-3- What? What are you..?**

**Ep. 4- Hey! Get off of her. You have a girlfriend!**

**Ep. 5- No! What are you doing?**

**Ep. 6-10- NOT YOU TOO!**

**Ep. 11- Why am I still watching this. *punches screen***

**Ep. 12- *cry... laugh... FREAK OUT!... (and as said from the beginning) shit your pants***

**But now I'm just rambling.)**

**Please read my other stuff, assuming I have more stuff out by the time you're reading this.**

**Thanks for reading! One chapter left...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Magic Behind the Chocolo

_A/N: NOT LAST CHAPTER! SORRY I LIED! NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST CHAPTER. UPDATING SOON!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Magic Behind the Candy Bar<p>

I stared at the boy who stood across from me for what seemed like hours. I didn't really know what to say.

White chocolate?

Why here? Why now?

Why Koizumi handing me chocolate?

"I know this may sound a little corny, but I figured it was the end of the world as I knew it. And I've come to terms with that. But… I mean, you would have survived. Haruhi wouldn't create the world without you. And… you said you've never had it before."

"When?"

"…in the hospital."

I thought back. Oh yeah… I had borrowed his pants that day. He had white chocolate in his pocket.

"Are you mad?"

I looked at his soft face and knew I should have said "no", should have told him how sorry I was that I led him to believe that he should care so much about someone like me… the kind of guy that yells "I'm not gay!" to someone who's only trying to help you.

But I couldn't.

My mouth couldn't find the words. Sure, I hadn't ever had white chocolate, but why did Koizumi have to make every little statement I said into a plot device?

_Breaking the fourth wall much, Kyon?_

Shut up.

"What were you thinking?" I questioned.

"I don't think I was."

I let out a small sigh. I couldn't handle this.

"Koizumi…"

"Before you tell me to never talk to you again, please at least try the chocolate."

I would have told him I wasn't going to say such things, but I didn't want to make the conversation more awkward than it already was. So I just took the bar of chocolate out of his hand and bit into it.

Wow… I couldn't believe it.

"It's… fine- I guess."

His face sunk.

"Well, I mean- it's good," I reassured him, "I just don't think it worth coming all the way to my house."

"No, Kyon, I understand," he smiled. But it wasn't real. That smile never was.

"What? There's more, isn't there?"

"Not really. But, I think my brain just wanted an excuse to spend my last moments with you.

I blushed, looking to the floor. But he held his gaze, trying to let the moment last.

He saw my discomfort, and drew his attention away.

"Well, since you don't want it…" he bent his head down and carefully bit into the white cream that lay in my hands.

The same part I bit into.

He looked at me and laughed, licking his lips, "I'm sorry, did you want that?"

I could tell by the look on his face that the look on my face wasn't very pleasant.

_It's not._

Koizumi stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Kyon. For all of this. It truly is my fault. So…" he stood up, "I'll go."

"You don't have to, if…"

"No, I've caused you enough trouble. I'll never act on- you know- ever again."

I tried to speak. But my mouth couldn't find the words to say.

He set the chocolate on my bed. "I won't bother you anymore."

"…"

"By Monday, everything will be back to normal."

…

Then Koizumi left. I could spend hours explaining how I felt about that. But it all happened so fast. Koizumi said his final good-bye's, and left.

All while I sat there like an idiot. My feelings overwhelming me.

The feelings I've been pushing back ever since that kiss.

I was unable to reply. Unable to say my true feelings.

Unable to say, "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, so for those of you that haven't read what I put above this chapter, this is not the last chapter. I thought it would be, but I thought of a way to tie some things together. You know, make it more story-like. _

_The reason I haven't updated in so long is because my computer crashed, and when I went to go get this from the back-up file I accidently deleted the whole thing. OOPS! So it's been taking me a long time to rewrite and type it all. I've been doing most of it recently during lunch at school. Like right now…_

_And my mom got a new computer for the business her and my dad are starting, but I guess I'm completely not allowed to use unless it's for school purposes. And I tried to get on the site at school, but apparently it's blocked. _

_I wonder why…_

_So tonight I will be "doing homework" on another tab of the computer._

_Anyway, I suppose I'm just asking forgiveness from the people who are reading this, and asking you not to hate me. I'm already working on the next chapter that I'm more than positive is the last chapter. SORRY I LIED! I promise I won't work on any other fanfictions or the manga I'm working on until I finish and upload that chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14: Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 14: Hidden Feelings**

I continued to stand, unable to move. What had I just done?

Koizumi left.

He was gone.

Itsuki Koizumi wasn't going to bother me anymore.

Oh god, what have I done? Even the chocolate on my bed started to melt in a way that could mean nothing other than sadness in my eyes.

I sat down, the chocolate acting as a barrier from me sniffling.

What was I talking about? There's no reason for me to be upset. It was my fault, anyway. What was it that I had said? "The chocolate wasn't worth it! Just leave!"

That wasn't quite it. But it must of felt like it. Whatever it was must have been a punch to the face to Koizumi. Enough to make _him _feel bad.

Why did I have to be like this? Why did I have to deny... deny that I had feelings for Koizumi?

Why?

I picked up the bar of white chocolate from my bed. I lifted it to my face, and wondered why I had said what I did.

I flat out told Koizumi that thought his reasoning for coming was dumb.

You're not dumb, Koizumi. I'm dumb... I'm done.

I am done lying to myself.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I put the portion of remaining chocolate in my pocket, though I wasn't quite sure why.

Well, psychologically, you want to-

Shut up.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. It wasn't until I was halfway down the street that I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes.

Oh well.

My sister could have been yelling at me to come back, my mother could have been calling my name; but I wouldn't have heard anything. I had a goal in mind, and I had to find Koizumi.

"Koizumi!"

I kept running.

"Koizumi!"

I had to.

"Koizumi!"

Sure, I would see him at school on Monday, but then it would be too late. What would I say? 'I take it back.'?

Oh god, what was I going to say to him if I even caught up to him.

I couldn't think, my head hurt.

Do you even know where he lives?

Dammit, no.

All I knew was I had to find him. Had to tell him now.

I ran. And ran.

"Koizumi!"

And called.

Where could he have gone?

He couldn't have been too far.

If I had said something earlier-

No.

I can't live in the past.

I can't blame Koizumi.

I can't blame myself.

All I can do now is fix the horrible mistake I have made.

I ran for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was. I wanted to keep running.

Had to.

But I couldn't.

I'm not a hero. I'm not some kind of person that would run to the ends of the earth for someone.

Though I wish I was.

My legs stopped from under me.

I couldn't move.

My legs wouldn't let me.

I sat down on a nearby crate. Maybe I should break into the school and find his records...

That's at least what Haruhi would do.

And she all in all wanted this to happen...

I took a look around my surroundings.

Oh lucky me, guess where I am?

"This is where you were born." I mumbled under my breath to you-know-who.

Really, Kyon? An alley?

"It couldn't be helped."

Yup. Back to stage 1.

Not really knowing where I was going, or exactly how I was going to get there.

The alley I was shot.

Just enough people to let you know you're not the only person on earth, not quite enough people to be heartwarming.

I stared and reminescenced near the alley, nostalgia filling my memories.

This is where it all started. Where I was shot in the chest so many months ago. How I eventually got a voice in my head that has no trap to be shut. Soon after, a strange romance that didn't make me have very high spirits until somewhat recently.

Why here? Why did my body decide to stop here?

At that point in time, it could've been anyone's guess where I'd be today.

Running around, looking for Koizumi to tell him I loved him.

God, it sounds so weird to say outloud.

"Hello, Kyon."

I turned around.

Oh, god.

Who's that, Kyon? Who is it?

Over course it's him.

"I've missed you." the man said.

I have some unfinished buisness.

"Did you miss me?" he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the alley, as if to point me in that general direction.

Who was I to refuse his offer.

"Answer the question," he said while I backed myself further into the alley.

"Truthfully, not a lot."

He laughed, "Really? You're the only thing I've been able to think about for the past few months."

He was here.

Everything was coming back to bite me in the ass.

I stood silently.

"Get on your knees."

I did as he said.

I couldn't believe he was here. And he was going to kill me, no doubt about it.

"Well, well. How's it been? I hope your wounds got better."

Really? This guy seems very considerate.

Not now... can't you tell he's being sarcastic?

No.

Of course not.

I know, Kyon. You see that baseball bat over there? Pick it up, turn around and hit that guy in the groin.

Well, that's a great idea. Only, it would end with me lying on the ground dead.

You're right. We should pay a professional wrestler to be your body guard.

Yes. Because I _so _have time to go hire a wrestler to be my body guard.

You're right. Whoever decided that wrestling should be professional was a fat sack of crap.

Shut it...

We should get someone from the streets...

"Hey! I said do you have any last requests?"

My brain was shifted back to reality. Assumingly shortly before my brain was to be shifted from my head to the ground.

"Or would you rather stay quite, and count every last second you have before you die."

The moment happened slowly. Somehow, anyhow... I don't even understand how it happened.

The man who stood before me fell onto the ground. Hard.

I didn't do anything. There's no way I could have.

All I was doing was standing on my knees. My guess could have been no better than yours.

I saw the face of Koizumi. I'm sure it wasn't. It couldn't have been. He's just the face I wanted to see.

It was all a blur, except for that face. Apparently somebody hit the man how tried to kill me with the baseball bat nearby.

Who knew the voice had the right idea.

The passerbyer apparently hit him pretty hard. I was in such shock, I didn't even realize what was going on until the police came and gave me a shock blanket. Which was very comfortable by the way...

There were police cars and random people coming up to me, asking if I was alright.

Was I, I wasn't sure.

It wasn't until a familar face came up to me.

"So Kyon, are you alright?"

"You... you're here."

"Yes, well," he said, "Umm... on Monday for sure... I'll be out of your hair."

He pulled out a bag of marshmallows. "I was going to get you a cup of hot chocolate, but I figured it'd be a little too cliché."

I laughed a little, "A little bit."

"Well, I just wanted to check on you."

The moment I had been waiting for. Not exactly as originally planned, but it would have to do.

"Koizumi..."

He looked shocked, probably by the lack of potence in my voice.

"Yes... Kyon?"

"I'm... sorry."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you... know. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Kyon..."

"I didn't want you to leave. I keep saying things to make you want to go away, and I'm sorry for that. But..."

What is it that I wanted to say?

"Kyon, you're in shock. Stop saying things like that..."

"Koizumi, why do you think I was out?"

"I don't know. Maybe you were trying to..."

His face started turning a shade of pink, and I begun to realize that I was finally the one that was right. I didn't want to be without him.

"Koizumi... Itsuki. I want you to be with me."

Koizumi became speechless. Well now I know what to say if I want to shut him up for a minute...

"Kyon. I mean... are you sure?"

I pulled the white chocolate out of my pocket.

I didn't really know what I was doing, but I thought it seemed spontaneous and a good way to show him how I truely felt.

"Kyon..?"

I bit off a piece of chocolate and almost cringed at the overall sweetness of it. I don't know what forced me to, but I let it melt in mouth all while leaning towards Koizumi, letting our lips meet and our tongues unite in a singular yet powerful kiss.

We both leaned back, and I wasn't sure if what I had just done was sexy or just completely discusting.

"Kyon..."

"...yes?" I asked having an unsettling feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

"I um... don't even know what to say."

"Was that weird? Oh god, I'm sorry."

"No, no... that was. I don't know."

"You know, that time I didn't think the chocolate tasted nearly as bland."

"Oh, really?" he said going in for another kiss.

And that's basically how it ended. I never saw that one guy again, because he got moved to some sort of special prison for the mentally insane. Koizumi and I sat there apologizing to each other, and every once in a while we would kiss again. The police eventually got tired of it and left, but I got to keep my very comfortable shock blanket. And white chocolate, well... I began to start liking the taste. Don't call me a pervert or anything, but you can probably guess the reason why...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, updated as promised. Most of, if not all of you, didn't know that because I promised that on my other story, Nagato Can't Read (don't bother with it, that story is not worth it). Sorry if I've completely disappointed you, maybe I'll write an epilouge or something (PM or review to state your ideas).**

**I've had that whole kissing with the white chocolate thing in my head since chapter 6.**

**All I know is that I will definitely be writing more Kyon X Koizumi! I'd be nothing without you guys giving me encouragement so... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Oh and Happy New Year!**

**Again, sorry if it's incredibly disappointing. Tell me, I can take it. If you don't like this story, the idea's over a year old and with your encouragement I'd be completely willing to rewrite it!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
